Time for the Real Fun
by Bluebellypunk
Summary: LXLight Oneshot. L realizes that the probability that he is attracted to Light is rising rapidly...


"hmmm Light-kun?"

The auburn haired boy looked up. L could tell he was tired. Most people would be, doing document research 12 hours a day. His eyes were half closed but L could tell that there was nothing but determination in them and he felt something odd. Yes L felt guilty. He felt bad for the boy sitting across from him and in instinct took his thumb from his mouth and reached for Light but stopped only two inches out. *what am I doing?* he thought and quickly gained composure placing the nail of him thumb back into his mouth again. He was perplexed about what he had almost done. Light looked at him with confusion in his eyes, and he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What is it Ryuzaki?"

Hiding all signs of emotion from his face, L continued

"Yes can you come here and look at this data please Light-kun?"

"Sure" Light said and he got up, the handcuffs around his hand jingling as he bent over L's shoulder to look at the computer monitor. L was somehow upset by this closeness but shooed the thought away.

"It seems as though the death rate has gone up 7%. It looks as though Kira is starting to get more serious about this." Light's eyes widened and said

"wow your right. We should look over this new data immediately and-"

"No, Light-kun. We will not be working more tonight." Light looked at him in confusion. L turned to the side and picked up his slice of strawberry cake and then turned to the rest of the task force.

"Gentlemen, it seems as though we have new information. Unfortunately, for right now we cannot do anything. You are all exhausted and your passion on this case is slowly fading. I want you to rest for three days. Be with your family, watch TV. I want you well rested, and well prepared when you return."

They all got their things together, said their goodbyes and their thank yous and left. Now it was just Light and L in a dimly lit office. Light was still reading data on the computer and L didn't mind for there were other things on his mind. He started looking at Light from a different perspective. He was taking in each part of Light's body and found himself rather enjoying it. *well that makes it 45%...* L thought dully. Then Light yawned and stretched wildly up from is chair and his long sleeved shirt lifted slightly revealing some skin of his hip, the waistband of his jeans, and a slight sign of boxers. L stifled a moan. *hmmmm that's 75%....* then Light looked at him and lightly smiled saying

"well I think I'm tired enough for the both of us. Can I sleep now?" *Adorable. 99.9% sure….* "of course Light-kun" L said with a tone that sent chills up Light's spine. It was almost a seductive tone Light realized and therefore lightly blushed. This did not go unnoticed by L and he sighed and smirked a little.

"100% sure" he mumbled out loud.

"What'd you say?" Light asked

"Light-kun, do you mind if we sleep in my room tonight? I miss my old bed."

"Huh well it's not really like I have a choice now do I?" Light lightly laughed dangling his chain for L to see.

"Seems you are right again Light-kun. Let's go" so L dragged Light through an unknown staircase that lead to a white room with a black L on the door. The room was dark except for a dim light coming from the fan on the ceiling.

"Oh wait! Crap my bed clothes are upstairs!" Light sighed and sat on the bed which was extremely comfortable.

"Would you like me to go and get them Light-kun?" L asked desperately trying to appease the boy.

"Ha-ha not necessary. I'll just sleep in my boxers." L's eyes lit at this and he looked at Light.

"Then to make things fair, I shall do the same." He was watching Light's reaction and to his delight, Light's pupils dilated slightly and he blushed.

"No, no that's okay. Wear what you want I'm fine."

"hmm there's a 50/50 chance this will work," L said aloud confusing Light again. L, who was standing leaned down over Light his eyes dark and concentrating.

"Well Light-kun, what would you like me to wear to bed then?" Light started to sweat a little feeling slightly panicked but also warm.

"uhm..uh ..i don't care…wh-what are you doing?" L smirked- this was going perfectly. "Then boxers it is." He then swiftly stood back up straight and removed his classic white shirt and threw it to the side. Light's eyes got wide and his mouth started to dry up. He was now blushing a scarlet red.

"Light-kun why are you so flushed?" L said innocently. He then leaned back in, their faces almost touching.

"You know Light-kun. I am 100% sure that I am attracted to you. Therefore, I am going to try this-" The L smashed his lips to Light's and Light couldn't help but moan cause he truly wanted this as well but after a minute he forced himself from L gasping for air.

"Ryuzaki…y-you bastard. What the hell? Mmmm" and then Light moaned for L was sliding his hand down Light's chest. His faced showed no emotion but his eyes were wild and darker even though already black, with dark lust.

"sorry Light-kun but I'm over 85% sure you enjoyed that. But if you don't then I'll get up and-"

"wait…uhm L, can you…uhmm-" and then it was time for L to be shocked for Light kissed him and pulled him down on the bed. He then flipped over so that he was on top, and added his tongue to the kiss. The boys fought for dominance but Light won and explored L's mouth. It was so sweet. Light then pulled away and growled

"oh you taste so good! Never stop eating sugar!" and then the kiss continued. L's hands were in Light's hair and on his chest. Then L flipped Light over so that he was on top again and straddled him.

"No fair Light-kun. You have more clothes on then I do. I must fix that." So he swiftly took Light's shirt off, ripped at the sleeve from the handcuffs and started kissing Light's chest and prodding lightly at Light's pressure points.

"ohhhh L ahhh" Light moaned in pleasure. "uhhh this..this is wrong….ahh mi..Misssssa will be mad…yea she…uh," and then "AH!" for L, ignoring Light's pleas took the bud of Light's left nipple into his teeth. He then started to suck on it until it was erect, and switched to the right nipple. Light, desperate to have dominance managed to tackle L forward and yet again, switched on top of L. Gasping for breath, Light managed.

"uh There. Th-hat's more like it." He kissed L on the lips and then moved down to his chin and further down to his neck. Butterfly kisses on his collarbone, down to his chest, and belly button while playing with the detective's waistband of his jeans. At this point L was moaning out of his mind.

"ahhh Light-kun ah mmm this is torture! That's it!" L abruptly stood up when Light had only unbuttoned his pants, and so Light frowned in frustration. Both the boys wanted dominance, but only one of them was going to get it. The boys stood up, looking at each other with eyes full of strategy to bring the other down. L walked up to Light and started kissing him again. Light was fine with this and put his hands in L's crazy black hair. L started grinding his hips into Light's causing irresistible friction. While Light was distracted by the movements, L abruptly pulled down Light's pants leaving him in red silk underwear, and Light seeming confused.

"Now my dear Light-kun, it's time for the real game to begin!" And L got on his knees. He looked up at Light who was positively red in the face from embarrassment and lust, and L started to lightly stroke Light's throbbing erection. Immediately Light sucked in a jot of breath and his eyes closed tight. L then pulled down Light's boxers to free Light's throbbing sex as last. L was not disappointed by the size and was eager to begin Light's torture. L put his lips around just the tip of the cock, swirling his tongue over it and receiving gasps and mewls from the younger teen. He then took the whole sex in his mouth and slowly pulled his mouth in and out.

"ohhhhhh L! ahh that feels ummmm ohh faster ohhhh!" Light was starting to loose it and that did not go unnoticed by L. L started to pump faster making very good use of his hands and tongue all the while.

"Ohhh L! I-I'm!-" and L pulled away before Light could cum. Light's face went from pure delight to anguish. "aww why? That…that felt amazing..I-"

"Light-kun, do you trust me?" Light became confused but quickly understood.

"of…of course I do Ryuzaki but..i…I don't know if I can do that…i-"

"If you trust me, then this will be much less painful. But," he looked Light directly in the eyes "I am going to fuck you either way Light-kun. So I suggest you trust me." Light just nodded feeling oddly turned on by L's words, and got on his hands and needs.

"Spread your legs, Light-kun" L said and Light did as he was told. Light was nervous and scared.

"Will you do me a favor, Light-kun?" L asked.

"uhh..sure" Light said.

"Will you lubricate my fingers for me? I would very much appreciate it." and L put two digits In front of Light's face. Light didn't answer but he put his mouth over the fingers and let his saliva coat them.

"thank you" L said and started to place the coated digits into Light's opening.

"ahh…it…it hurts L…oww" L almost stopped but remembered that the younger teen did want this and he slowly scissored his fingers while in Light causing Light to mewl.

"I'm sorry dear Light-kun but I promise this will help." Then he took his fingers out and swiftly took his jeans and boxers out. He placed his cock on Light's entrance and slowly thrusted in. Light screamed in agony and L stopped worried that he really hurt the teen.

"OWW!! Damn it! damn…ow…ohh L? please can you…uh…move?" Content with the answer L said "it would be my pleasure" and he started to thrust in and out of Light. "ohhh Light-kun you feel magnificent! Ohhh!" and Light was starting to feel the pleasure too

"ohhh L ahhhhhh fassssster pleaaase ohhh!" The boys started to pant and moan louder and L took a second to find Light's cock, and started to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts cause Light to moan his name.

"ohhhh L!! ohhhhhh please ahhhh ohhhh yes ahh! Oh God ahhh!!!" As L's movements became even faster the boys were moaning and grunting and clenching their teeth like they never have before.

"oh Light-kun I'm going to cum soon!!"

"oh yeaaaasssss meeee to L..ahhh" and then L came into Light and not a second after Light came into L's hand. The boys clasped onto each other with heavy breathing. Both were sticky and covered in sweat. L rolled off of Light and cuddled next to him. He was grinning up at Light who was still trying to gain composure. He then looked at L and smirked saying,

"lemme guess. Your 100% sure that I enjoyed that correct?" amusement filled L's eyes and he kissed Light with passion and said,

"Actually no. I'm just 100% sure that I love you." Light blushed and replied,

"Dido." Then they smiled and slept in each others arms for the first of many times to

come.

So there you go ^_^ please rate and review. Oh, and if you'd like a sequel to this or would like a one-shot from Naruto, Death Note, or Full-Metal please let me know. Ja ne!


End file.
